


Later...

by notjustmom



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Day 5: “In the morning it was morning and I was still alive.” - Charles Bukowskicuddlinggrey





	Later...

His life, their life was as perfect as it could be. Of course, they had their days, like any couple that had been together as long as they had, did, but they never went to bed angry, and she was always there when he woke up shivering on those grey mornings when the old nightmares came to visit.

"Breathe. Which one was it, love?"

Tony closed his eyes again and tried to calm his breathing. On his worst days, the dream was no longer his own, it had long ago ceased to be a flashback to New York or Sokovia, or even Siberia; it was the one dream he never told her about, the one about Peter, when Cap nearly didn't get there in time, but managed to at the last minute. He tried never to lie to her, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her, it was bad enough that it was stuck in his head, he didn't need to add to the endless list of things she already worried about.

If it had been real, if it was something that had actually happened, he might have been able to share it with her, but even then, he probably wouldn't. He shook his head as he had on those mornings when he couldn't tell her, and mumbled, "I can't remember," though they both knew she understood what he meant.

"Want to try to go back to sleep?"

Tony shook his head and cuddled around her for a moment, then as she pressed a kiss to his forehead and wrapped her arms tighter around him, he managed to whisper, "can we just stay here a little while longer?" It was always a rhetorical question, as she knew it was going to be one of those days when they didn't open the restaurant, or the bookshop, and they turned off the phones and did nothing but hold onto each other until his stomach started to growl, or she wanted a soak in the big claw tub. Oddly enough, or maybe not so oddly, it was days like this that he cherished most of all; that he had someone who knew him well enough, and loved him strongly enough that he could allow himself to be taken care of. She knew he didn't need to be fixed, he had long ago realized he had never been broken, he had just needed someone who could read between the cracks and hold him together on the days when he couldn't do it for himself.

"I larb you," she whispered into his hair. "Always, love."

"I know, Sweet-pea, I larb you more."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Tony Stark."

"Yes, May Stark?"

"You are a ridiculous human being."

"Yes. I know, but you love me anyway."

She rolled her eyes and brushed a kiss over his lips, then murmured, "yes, Tony Stark, I do, more than anything."

"More than my lasagna?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked. "I think it's close, but yes, I love you slightly more than your lasagna."

"Hmm. Serious then."

"Yep, seems I have a rather bad case of it."

"What shall we do about it?"

"Bath?"

Tony sighed into her hair and held her tighter for a moment then whispered, "bath it is, Sweet-pea."


End file.
